The present invention generally relates to a broadcasting receiving apparatus and a reception antenna direction setting method. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a receiving apparatus and a reception antenna direction setting method, capable of simultaneously receiving a plurality of channels.
There are some cases that a plurality of transmission stations and a plurality of relay stations of broadcasting electromagnetic waves in terrestrial broadcasting systems are present with respect to one reception area. For instance, JP-A-2001-86019 discloses such a technical idea that while optimum setting information of a reception antenna with respect to each of tuning channels has been previously stored, when a tuning operation is carried out, this reception antenna is set based upon the stored setting information.